Bubbles8218's Digimon Fusion
Cast: Mikey Kudo: Toon Link (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker) Angie Hinamoto: Toon Princess Zelda (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker) Jeremy Tsugi: Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) Christopher Aonuma: Seifer Almasy (Final Fantasy VIII/Kingdom Hearts; As a good guy) Nene Amano: Kiki (Kiki's Delivery Service) Ewan Amano: Tombo (Kiki's Delivery Service) Tagiru Akashi: Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) Episodes: Episode 1: Link Goes to Another World Episode 2: He is Shoutmon, Hear Him Roar (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 3: A Rival Appears (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 4: Island Zone in Chaos (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 5: Thanks for the Digicards (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 6: Crisis or Conquest (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 7: Danger Erupts (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 8: Meltdown in the Magma Zone (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 9: Dorulumon's True Colors (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 10: The Rival Champions (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 11: Ice to See You, Zelda Episode 12: Treasure, Traps, and Trouble, Oh My (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 13: Link, Warrior of Light Episode 14: Showdown in the Sand Zone (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 15: Trouble in Paradise (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 16: A Dark Cloud Over the Sky Zone (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 17: Clash in the Clouds (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 18: Welcome to the Jungle Zone (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 19: Rumble in the Jungle Zone (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 20: Train of Terror (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 21: Disaster in the Dust Zone (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 22: Lost in Digital Space (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 23: Laughing All the Way to the Code Crown (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 24: Monitamission Impossible (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 25: Showdown in Shaky Town (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 26: Shoutmon, Bogus King or the Real Thing (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 27: Sweet Zone Bake-Off (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 28: Battle in the Digital Depths (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 29: Fall of the Final Code Crown (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 30: When Worlds Collide (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 31: Back to the Digital World, Hot Time in Dragonland (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 32: Take a Stand, Seifer, Fusion Fighters' Rescue Mission Episode 33: Vampire Land and the Moonlight General (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 34: Hang on, Greymon, The Rise of Shoutmon DX (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 35: The Power Drain, The Hunters of Honey Land (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 36: Sweet Revenge, The Horrors of Honey Land (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 37: Tombo and the Land of Illusion Episode 38: Psyche-Out in Cyberland (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 39: The Water Tiger's Slippery Trap (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 40: Gold Land and the Irate Pirate (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 41: Ballistamon's Bad News Blast From the Past (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 42: Deep Trouble in Canyon Land (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 43: Great Fusion, The Power of Friendship (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 44: Regeneration Frustration (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 45: Dark Side of the Sun (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 46: The Dark Side of Bright Land (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 47: The Battle of the Young Generals (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 48: Beelzemon's Revenge (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 49: The Darkest Dark General of All (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 50: Prison Land (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 51: Rotten to the Digi-Core (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 52: D5 and the Brotherhood of Evil (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 53: The Darkness Before the Dawn (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 54: Final Fusion, The Fight for Earth (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 55: The Digimon Hunters (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 56: Sagomon's Shadow (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 57: Puppetmon's Manipulation (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 58: Blossommon's Charm (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 59: The Cute Trap (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 60: Digi-Kendo Training (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 61: Pagumon Plague (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 62: The Master Hunter (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 63: The Target is Link (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 64: Beauty of Hong Kong (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 65: Luffy Goes Soft (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 66: The Big Taste Test (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 67: Train of Dreams (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 68: The Digimon Hunter Competition (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 69: Promises or Lies (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 70: The Spirit Hunter (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 71: The Digi-Phantom Thief (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 72: Dinosaurs Vs. Aliens (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 73: Under the Digi-Sea (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 74: Rare Trump Card (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 75: Welcome to Digimon Land (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 76: Digi-Fool's Gold (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 77: The Secret of Digimon Hunters (Bubbles8218 Version) Episode 78: Luffy's Final Burning Ambition (Bubbles8218 Version) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Digimon Fanmakes